O Acordar Do Faraó
by Sophia-lois
Summary: Rouge Klein é um jovem aspirante a arqueologista, sonhando desde pequeno que um dia iria viver no Egito antigo, certo dia leu uma placa com inscrições antigas que resultou da abertura de um sarcófago dourado. E por obra do destino o sonho deixou de ser imaginação para virar realidade. Acontecimentos inesperados e inusitados estariam esperando por Rouge e Khan.
1. O Acordar do Faraó - Capítulo 01

**O Acordar do Faraó**

**Capítulo - 01**

* * *

A noite surgia com o bafo morno esfriando sobre o Cairo sem isso interromper alguma coisa, o rebuliço da cidade continuava por altas horas da madrugada. Carros, motas, animais e pessoas enchiam as apertadas ruas transbordando de sons e cheiros, ambos parecendo competir entre sim.

O Museu Egípcio fechado antes do pôr-do-sol, continha poucas pessoas no interior do edifício de dois andares outrora um palácio, arrumando e organizando coisas de última hora, num dos depósitos do andar térreo, um jovem homem estava curvado sobre uns caixotes de madeira enegrecida vasculhando no meio de uma quantidade inesgotável de isopor e materiais de enchimento para proteção dos objetos frágeis. Encontrou uma estatueta representativa de um Faraó, os olhos azuis água do jovem analisaram a figura absorvendo os detalhes.

Rouge Klein, um dos jovens estagiários do museu, recém-graduado em História e Arqueologia de Oxford, Londres. Conseguira a vaga através de uma recomendação do seu professor tinha-o em grande estima, mas mudar para um país exótico quanto o Egito vindo de Londres era um choque de culturas, estava no país há dois meses e o calor e sol tocando na sua pele leitosa não era fácil de suportar, e o assédio escabroso que sofria devido à cor do seu cabelo vermelho fogo, cor muito rara ali e mais aliado as suas feições delicadas apenas a falta de volume no peito indicava que não era mulher. E o lindo nome com que foi batizado ao nascer, Rouge, vermelho em francês.

Rouge esforçava-se para poder viver o seu sonho de trabalhar com o Egito antigo, respirar a poeira e mofo de coisas antigos dava-lhe um estranho prazer, dos cinco até dez anos sempre pensara que um dia poderia ir viver entre os faraós, deuses, os bravos guerreiros, quando começou a estudar e ficar sério sobre o assunto metade da magia dos pensamentos de criança desaparecera. Acima de tudo adorava civilizações antigas e metade da vida lamentou-se dizendo que tinha nascido na época errada.

Voltou a colocar a estatueta na caixa e listou no enorme catálogo de coisas que haviam chegado naquele dia. No canto encontrava-se um sarcófago dourado muito diferente dos sarcófagos padrões, sem um rosto desenhado na tampa de cima, parecia que tinham enterrado a pessoa lá dentro à pressa. No dia seguinte os arqueólogos mais experientes iriam abri-lo, voltando a sua atenção para a caixa novamente, remexeu lá dentro tocando com os dedos em algo frio e rugoso.

– Hum? Uma tablete? – Murmurou curioso, pegou no pedaço de pedra com as duas mãos, admirando a polidez do que parecia mármore negro, havia inscrições douradas, e leu o seu conteúdo. O Egito dos faraós estava extinto assim como a antiga língua dando lugar á língua egípcio-árabe do Egito moderno. Tinha bons conhecimentos em hieróglifos, Rouge concentrou-se na tablete e leu.

''Desperte do seu sono forçado e blasfemado, reerga-se e viva para a segunda vida terrena''

O ruivo coçou a cabeça e sentiu-se como num filme que viu uma vez, era sobre a ressurreição de uma múmia que trouxe as pragas antigas consigo, suspirou e voltou a colocar a tablete na caixa de madeira, sentindo-se cansado deixou o resto da catalogação para o dia seguinte, dirigia-se para a porta quando um arrastar pesado encheu o ar silencioso daquele depósito, virou-se para trás a tempo de ver a tampa dourada do sarcófago cair no chão, algo lá dentro afastou a cobertura supostamente pesada que só com quatro pessoas conseguiram levantar.

– O QUÊ…? – Naquele momento o ruivo arregalava os orbes azuis-água lembrando-se da múmia, maldições, ia morrer. Umas mãos saíram de dentro do túmulo, apoiaram-se nas bordas douradas erguendo o corpo lentamente, primeiro viu umas costas erguendo-se e a cabeça com uma longa cabeleira marron escura mesclado com dourado, num movimento ágil e rápido o ocupante do sarcófago estava fora e com vida, e além disso aquela múmia tinha muita carne ainda.

Quase mijando nas calças Rouge esfregou os olhos para a aparição do homem mais lindo que já tinha visto, era mais do que divino, ombros largos, sem blusa, abdómen com músculos definidos, braços musculados, a criatura usava umas calças de seda branca sobre umas poderosas pernas, esta descalço, os olhos do ruivo subiram para o rosto quase inclinando a sua cabeça para trás devido à altura do homem não devia ter menos de 1,90cm, a musculatura do rosto era marcada e suave ao mesmo tempo, lábios do tipo que sabiam levar à loucura por onde tocasse, nariz reto e clássico e um queixo um pouco anguloso, e uns olhos… pareciam ser de mel.

Desfalecido o ruivo caiu de bunda no chão soltando um esgar de dor, chamando assim a atenção do homem misterioso que olhando em redor do depósito não deu pela sua presença, duas gemas douradas deixando uma expressão estupefacta no seu rosto, não demorou muito tempo até estar ao nível do ruivo e pegar-lhe nas mãos com admiração.

– Ahmar? – A voz da múmia viva era grave, profunda e masculina, Rouge tremeu ao sentir a pele grossa tocando na sua, rapidamente respondendo no mesmo idioma egípcio.

– Quem é você? – Hipnotizado com os olhos de ouro do homem-deus-saído do túmulo, Rouge arfava.

Khan el Khalili encontrou a pessoa com cabelo de fogo que lhe salvara como dizia a profecia, o maldito Jafir conseguira enganar-lhe emboscando-o com um feitiço enquanto ele estava sozinho nos seus aposentos, não o matou apenas distorceu o tempo e o mandou para um lugar distante, por graças a Hórus a bela criatura de cabelos de fogo entendia as suas palavras, sem perder mais tempo, levantou ele do chão ainda segurando as suas mãos perguntou pela placa de pedra que o acordou, lá tinha o feitiço para regressar a Tebas, como estava escrito na profecia. O ruivo rapidamente apontou para a caixa, sendo arrastado atrás do homem enquanto pegava na placa, esse com um braço rodeou a cintura de Rouge no abraço que lhe deu a sensação que estava com uma coluna de ferro presa na sua cintura, o homem leu as palavras cravejadas na pedra e uma sensação de leveza e do seu corpo estar-se a desintegrar os dois corpos envolveram-se num clarão de luz.

Com os olhos fechados e o rosto espalmado contra o peito rígido do moreno, Rouge voltou a sentir o peso do seu próprio corpo sobre as pernas, vozes gritantes com o reboliço de pés correndo chegava perto onde os dois homens tinham-se materializado.

Abrindo os olhos o ruivo foi momentaneamente cego pela claridade do sol ardente, tentou afastar-se do corpo pesado e duro como uma parede, mas o braço de ferro continuava prendendo a sua cintura, olhou para a cara do homem, a diferença de alturas era um pouco acentuada, então quase que tinha que se curvar para trás para poder ver-lhe.

Khan el Khalili retribuiu o olhar afogando-se dentro do azul-água dos olhos mais perfeitos que já viu, não conseguiu tirar o braço que enlaçava o corpo delicado e pálido, apenas ficou hipnotizado ali no centro do Jardim Salir do seu palácio, com o som da água da fonte de granito e mármore de quatro andares como música de fundo.

Saludja, o curandeiro, feiticeiro, druida, conselheiro, melhor amigo, sábio ocupava tantos cargos que aceitava todos os títulos, foi o primeiro a pressentir a presença do Faraó, tudo havia ocorrido conforme a profecia, voltou são e salvo para Tebas, o que não estava muito certo foi encontrar o rei com algo nos braços que não estava previsto.

– Khan! Por Hórus ! São e salvo! – Saludja quebrou o encantamento hipnótico e Khan sorriu exibindo uns dentes brancos e puros contrastando com a tez dourada.

– Voltei a tempo Saludja? – Khan importunou o seu conselheiro, que rolou os olhos para o céu, entregou-lhe a tablete de pedra que o outro abraçou-a junto ao peito como e fosse algo do mais precioso que havia. Largou o garoto que tinha nos braços sabendo que teria muito o que explicar para o garoto do cabelo vermelho, Rouge apenas desfaleceu e senão fosse pela agilidade de movimento de Khan tinha-se estatelado no chão. Acolhendo o corpo inanimado nos braços, como esperado não representava peso algum para o rei.

Fez dispersar a multidão e abriu caminho a passos largos pelo corredor, fez os soldados abrirem as portas talhadas em madeira de um dos quartos térreos mais próximo, depositou o ruivo na cama larga sem cabeceira, coberta com lençóis de cetim brancos, travesseiros grandes e almofadas coloridas, deu espaço para Saludja examina-lo e respirou de alívio quando lhe disse que não tinha febre seria só uma quebra de tensão pelo sucedido, apenas um bom descanso e uma bela refeição quando acordasse ficaria bem.

– Quanto tempo passou? – Perguntou sério ao moreno.

– 60 Dias. – Respondeu Saludja penetrando os seus olhos marrons alaranjado no rosto de Khan como se quisesse e conseguisse ver tudo o que o rei pensava, agora tudo iria mudar.

– Jafir? Onde esse amaldiçoado está? – Khan cerrou as mandibulas a ponto de quase estalar os ossos, o maldito estava vivo a tempo de mais na opinião do moreno, era um espinho que ficava se encravado na sua carne á três anos, matar alguém nunca era tarefa para estômagos fracos e ainda um traidor que considerava como amigo, pior ainda.

– Jafir fugiu logo após de atacar naquela noite, mais uma vez desapareceu levado com o vento. - Saludja caia em depressão com essa pensamento, mas logo se recompôs lembrando-se da pessoa que Khan trouxe consigo, o faraó seguiu o olhar do outro e sorriu manhoso mais uma vez descendo o olhar cobiçoso pelo corpo do ruivo. – Vamos embora, preciso refrescar-me depois de 60 dias dormindo e falar com Ramsés. – Os dois saíram do quarto rumando para o que seria de uma noite longa de troca de informações, estratégias sem fins.


	2. O Acordar do Faraó - Capítulo 02

**O Acordar do Faraó**

**Capítulo - 02**

* * *

O bafejo quente acariciava a pele do rosto adormecido de Rouge, a sua consciência lentamente regressava, um gemido baixo escapou dos lábios entreabertos, forçando as pálpebras abrirem-se mas permaneciam pesadas, piscou diversas vezes levantando-se, esfregou o rosto. Deu-se conta que três pares de pés ao seu lado, levantou os olhos e viu três mulheres muito bonitas, morenas de cabelo preto, pele cor de canela e olhos escuros, duas delas vestindo uns saris simples brancos de linho, os longos cabelos presos numa trança, a outra parecia ser um pouco mais velha que as outras, o seu sari branco estava debruado com fios dourados, os pulsos e braços ornamentados com pulseiras coloridas, essa mantinha o cabelo longo liso e solto, logo seria uma superior das outras duas garotas que mantinham o olhar baixo. A mulher sorriu-lhe abertamente a brancura dos dentes reluzia bastante em contraste com pele morena.

Voltando à realidade olhou confuso e perplexo ao redor, a cama grande e macia revestida de lençóis finos de seda de cor amarelada escuro tocando a cor ouro-velho, vários pufes e almofadões de cores e feitios achavam-se espalhados no chão uma mesa de tampo de vidro com ferro dourado nas armações, vários armários de madeira e vidro altos e baixos estavam encostados às paredes de mármore claro, cortinas brancas cobriam as arcadas das janelas balançando com a brisa matinal, tapetes fofos e ricamente trabalhados em tecidos multicolores jaziam no chão.

– Então não foi um sonho?! – Rouge engoliu em seco, relembrando-se dos insólitos acontecimentos, sentiu a sua cabeça girando de novo, um copo de vidro transparente com borda dourada lhe era estendido pela mulher.

– O meu nome é Sahib, e por favor beba, vai aliviar a sua cabeça. – A mulher sorriu-lhe amavelmente, as suas esferas negras brilhavam da imensa curiosidade que aquela pessoa com uns cabelos cor de sangue e uns olhos que parecia ser o próprio céu proporcionava-lhe, vendo a indecisão em aceitar explicou-lhe.

– É uma infusão de lírio branco e chá verde, ameniza o corpo e acalma a alma. – O ruivo pôde sentir a fragrância da infusão, rodou o corpo e sentou-se na beira da cama com os pés no chão e aceitou o copo, bebericou primeiro sentindo o gosto incomum da bebida nunca tinha experimentado algo desse género. Entre os goles da bebida resolveu perguntar onde estava, tossindo e cuspindo o que tinha na boca quando a mulher lhe disse.

– Palácio real do rei Khan el Khalili em Tebas. – O QUÊ?! – Pensando estar louco o ruivo ventilava seriamente de maneira que os seus pulmões pareciam que iam sair do peito, as mulheres o olhavam confusas e receosas que o ruivo voltasse a desmaiar. _''Voltei 2500 anos no tempo e logo no tempo do maior Faraó que viria a mudar o Egito?''_ – Emborcou o resto do conteúdo do copo garganta a baixo, tentando manter a calma.

– Preparamos um banho para o refrescar. – Sahib arriscou-se a falar e tirar o ruivo do estado catatónico.

Rouge na maior simplicidade aceitou o banho, no anexo contiguo dividido por uma parede, uma arcada redonda dava o acesso para um espaço com paredes revestidas por mosaicos azuis, no chão uma piscina retangular ladrilhada com os mesmo mosaicos azuis preenchia o espaço, pétalas de flores e nenúfares cobriam a superfície da água morna perfumando-a, grandes suportes planos de prata suportavam dezenas de velas coloridas e acesas dispersas em redor da piscina, o ruivo achou que tanta mistura de odores lhe fosse enjoar, mas em vez disso o perfume que enchia o lugar era suave e transmitia-lhe uma sensação de relaxamento, parecia um luxuoso spa. Dois pares de mãos tocaram no seu corpo a fim de tirar a sua roupa, Rouge assustou-se com o toque desprevenido das garotas querendo arrancar a sua roupa.

– E-Eu faço isso! Podem ir. – Tinha regressado para um tempo onde ninguém era púdico ou envergonhado em relação a expor os corpos a desconhecidos, os ricos do antigo Egito tinham escravos para fazerem as mais corriqueiras tarefas como despir-lhes a roupa. Pele branca e corado, Rouge imaginou o quanto um pimentão vivo, ele parecia ali na frente de três garotas, e lindas. Todo o contato físico mais íntimo que tivera na vida foi com uma amiga de longa data, dono de uma beleza extraordinária Rouge padecia de relações sociais e interatividade humana, tímido e reservado não tinha tato algum para conhecer pessoas ou sequer se mostrava muito aberto a conhecer.

Sahib ordenou às garotas que o largassem, mais fascinada com o comportamento que jamais havia presenciado. – Pode despir-se sozinho, nós viramos as costas. – A morena jamais ousando contrariar o garoto dos cabelos vermelhos que a seus olhos parecia um deus, faltar ao respeito a ele seria como faltar ao respeito ao rei, quem ousasse fazer isso estaria a assinar a sua sentença de morte, mesmo com um rei tão benevolente como Khan.

Ouviu o barulho da água, a criada apercebeu-se que o garoto já havia ter entrando na piscina, virou-se e os seus olhos negros captaram a mais bela imagem que alguma vez vira, o garoto havia soltado o seu cabelo, antes preso no rabo-de-cavalo, caindo livremente pelos ombros estreitos, o peito dele era magro e não tinha muitos músculos ali então era peito plano, a pele era de uma brancura pura e qualquer coisa que maculasse e deixasse marca devia ser decapitado no momento, na opinião de Sahib, Rouge destacava-se contra a piscina azul e as flores rodeavam o corpo delgado como se o adorassem realçando mais a beleza dele, acordando do transe, a escrava recompôs-se e deu ordem para as garotas irem lavar o cabelo do ruivo. Segurou as roupas estranhas caídas no chão e decidiu lava-las em vez de joga-las fora, afinal eram diferentes, de outro _mundo_.

Mais envergonhado que uma virgem na noite do casamento, o ruivo puxava as pétalas e flores com as suas mãos para cobrirem o seu corpo, não ia deixar abertura para as garotas verem alguma coisa, mesmo ele estando de costas. Deixou as mãos hábeis massagearem o couro cabeludo, se ali aquilo era lavar os cabelos ele quereria isso para sempre, uma delas destapou um pequeno frasco de vidro derramando um pouco do óleo rosado nas palmas da outra e recomeçou a massagear e alisar os cabelos, Sahib saiu do comodo para ir buscar o desjejum e no caminho parou um dos garotos serviçais mensageiros, achou que devia informar o rei que o garoto havia acordado.

Trinta minutos depois, Rouge já estava tão relaxado a ponto de ficar sonolento, quando achou que já estava bom pegou numa das toalhas de algodão branco dobradas em cima de um pequeno banco de madeira, as criadas se levantaram alinhadas uma ao lado da outra sempre com os rostos baixos e olhos no chão. Rapidamente enrolou uma toalha na cintura e limpou-se com outra toalha o corpo e cabelos, e sem indicação do que devia fazer a seguir, não encontrou a sua roupa, dirigiu-se para o quarto onde Sahib o esperava com uma espécie de robe branco no braço.

E um pote redondo de cor branca com flores desenhadas na tampa, o ruivo andou até onde ela estava, entregou o pote a uma das criadas e viu que ela destapava e enfiava os dedos nele trazendo uma pasta rosa colada na ponta dos dedos, a outra imitou o gesto segundos depois todo o corpo de Rouge era coberto com a pasta, com o calor da fricção dos dedos na pele e com a temperatura do corpo a pasta rosa derretia tornando-se mais cremosa, quatro mãos deslizaram suavemente por todo o corpo do ruivo, deixando-o extremamente desconfortável, quando elas avançaram perigosamente pelas coxas acima ele fechou as pernas e apertou a minúscula toalha na cintura com força.

– Já está bom o suficiente. – Disse com um jeito atrapalhado, ter pessoas estranhas tocando no seu corpo era impensável e desconfortável.

As criadas apenas pararam e Sahib sorriu afável, na sua frente achava que tinha uma criança que fazia birra, deu nova ordem para pegarem na túnica de linho leve, com gola larga deixando assumir os ombros delicados do ruivo, a túnica continha bordados com pedrinhas vermelhas e linhas de ouro entrançadas em forma de espiral na borda da gola, as mangas eram curtas e ficavam apertadas nos braços, as calças eram do mesmo tecido um pouco mais denso apertadas nos tornozelos. A escrava fê-lo sentar para lhe calçarem as sandálias prateadas de uma só tira, enfeitadas com um rubi vivo na frente, em certo momento uma das garotas soltou uma exclamação de espanto, Rouge baixou os olhos vendo ela apontando para o seu tornozelo, as outras aproximaram-se para ver e ficaram com a mesma expressão.

_''Ah sim eu tenho uma tatuagem do Olho de Hórus a cores no meu tornozelo''._Gostava dela foi a primeira e única tatuagem que fez, significava 'proteção e poder' era brega mas muito dela, destacava-se bem na sua tez pálida. Mas isso ali iria ser um problema ter o símbolo de Hórus gravado no corpo só ia atiçar a convicção dos outros sobre ser um 'ser' especial.

Nada disse e suspirou como iria explicar uma coisa daquelas e muito menos nunca imaginaria que fosse parar ao Egito Antigo, ou sequer fosse possível viajar no tempo. A verdade é que aquele tratamento de beleza todo estava se tornando cansativo de mais, enfiaram uma pulseiras douradas e vermelhas nos pulsos que tinha a sensação de pesarem quinhentos quilos.

– Ahmar o seu desjejum espera-o. – Sahib indicou com a mão, na mesa dourada com tampo de vidro e baixa, estava repletas de iguarias que Rouge salivou, bolinhos de amêndoa com uvas-passas, fatias de carne fria perfeitamente cortadas finamente, (não sabia que animal seria), frutas uvas, tâmaras, laranjas, bananas, peras, compunha uma taça larga de ouro, pão com sementes, amêndoas cobertas com chocolate e canela em pó, e de bebidas estava servido um copo com chá verde e uma jarra de vidro com suco de frutos vermelhos. O ruivo sentou-se num pufe de couro marrom largo, afundou-se nesse de tão macio que era.

– Shukran! – Agradeceu às mulheres e atacou com vontade todas aquelas iguarias, aquela comida de uma só refeição era muito mais do que estava habituado a comer o dia inteiro. Sahib seguiu a recomendação de Saludja, o médico, para preparar alimentos com teor elevado em açúcar para a pressão sanguínea de Rouge não baixar e desmaiar de novo. Mas era claro que o enfeitamento não estava concluído, o seu cabelo agora estava sendo escovado por um pente de ouro incrustado de esmeraldas e lápis-lazúli, milhares de vezes da frente até as pontas, até ficar sem cabelo, pensara ele.

Já ia na segunda rodada de comida e continuava a ser escovado, mais sedosos, macios e lustrosos, pensou que os seus cabelos nunca antes tinham tido uma atenção tão reforçada como naquele momento, pediu para parar, e acabou a refeição sem ninguém lhe tocar mais. As três permaneceram silenciosas e quietas, como era hábito os escravos ficarem na presença dos seus donos. Uma leve batida na madeira da porta fez Sahib ir apressada à porta, era o garoto mensageiro a quem encarregara de avisar que o ruivo estava acordado ao rei, o garoto com uma cor bem torrada do sol lhe comunicou para o Ahmar ser levado ao jardim Safira, o rei estaria lá esperando.

Khan passara a noite anterior atualizando-se dos acontecimentos enquanto esteve fora com Saludja, Arkon e Ramsés, quem assumiu a liderança do palácio e do país foi o seu irmão mais novo, era o Rei nos casos de emergência, um jovem com 17 anos, o seu aspeto físico era uma cópia mais suave e menos marcada de Khan, Ramsés aprendeu tudo sobre liderança de rei observando o seu irmão, sempre lhe indicara o caminho correto e justo de um rei ser. O Faraó adiaria o contra-ataque a Jafir todo o tempo que fosse possível, o antigo conselheiro e druida que fez parte do círculo de pessoas mais íntimas de Khan, a ambição e cobiça haviam-lhe corroído o coração e envenenado a razão, um possível coração partido devido a ao amor não correspondido que nutria pelo rei.

Tudo isso resultar na traição de Jafir contra Khan, aliou-se às tribos sem terra e sem nome, malfeitores, e a qualquer um que quisesse que Tebas e Khan caísse, escórias que tentavam derrubar o país e o rei, vingança era tudo o que o seu ex-amigo e companheiro buscava nesses três longos anos.

Todos estavam proibidos de comentar fora do palácio o regresso do rei, assim esperava que Jafir não sabendo do seu regresso demorasse a fazer um novo ataque. O seu último tinha sido uma distorção e aprisionamento no tempo, todavia Jafir não sabia das profecias reservadas a ele o Rei, Khan achava isso tudo um mito infundamentado, só acreditaria nessas coisas vendo com os próprios olhos e sentindo na própria pele, o seu pai havia trancado todas as pedras com os escritos profetas numa sala onde ninguém tinha permissão para entrar nem para limpeza, a única pessoa que saberia disso era o velho ancião que as escrevera, sabendo que as coisas que previu acontecerem, o velho ancião foi ao palácio informar-lhe da existência da sala secreta e dos escritos.

Um dos garotos serviçais viera-lhe informar que Ahmar estava acordado, iria esperar pelo ruivo no Jardim Safira, Saludja e Arkon estavam por ali ou não fosse aquele espaço só deles, da infância arrisca e traquina que os três compartilharam, sentou-se na berma da fonte de mármore branco com o interior azul-safira tornando a água pintada de azul. Num impulso tinha arrastado uma pessoa de outro tempo consigo, ele era de uma aparência tão diferente e desconhecida que era impossível não ter ficado enfeitiçado no primeiro olhar. Não pensaria tanto nas consequências já que o lindo ruivo salvara-lhe a vida e estava predestinado a fazer isso, e ele ser deliciosamente belo e desejável era um bónus.

O principal objetivo de Khan era governar trazendo prosperidade para o seu povo, quando sobrava tempo desfrutava dos prazeres da carne como um homem qualquer, aos 26 anos não era casado nem pretendia casar como os seus antecessores, estava disposto a fazer tudo como bem entendesse sem prender a sua vida ás leis ancestrais, queria mostrar ao seu povo que tinham o direito de escolher e serem donos das suas vidas, porém dois filhos nasceram ali no palácio, e nem por isso seriam rotulados de bastardos, Kanope já contava com 5 anos e Nadhirra de 2 anos, foram trazidos ao mundo por duas mulheres diferentes mas ambos não tinham as suas mães consigo, mas um exercito de cuidadoras estavam encarregues deles.

Forçadamente esvaziou o harém apenas ficando 4 ou 5 concubinas para lhes satisfazerem as necessidades carnais, três anos atrás a morte das suas concubinas e concubinos tornam-se mais frequentes, ninguém sabia a causa de tantas mortes, se fosse uma praga afetaria todas as pessoas do palácio, mas o foco principal era o harém, corpos mutilados, alguns envenenados, tudo indicava serem crimes de ódio pela brutalidade do estado em que se encontravam. Dando um basta arquitetou um plano para desvendar o criminoso, boatos espalharam-se dizendo que o Faraó havia escolhido uma nova preferida, a concubina preferida era aquela que passava todas as noites na cama do mesmo durante uma semana.

O plano funcionou e o assassino descoberto, o mais duro e ácido golpe que Khan recebera na vida toda a cor do seu rosto desaparecera quando na Jafir ali na sua frente, o seu rosto distorcido e a sua aura negativa rondando o seu corpo, ria diabolicamente vomitando tudo e todos os motivos de ele transformar-se no monstro, desde dessa noite se declararam inimigos.

Os seus lábios morenos deixaram um suspiro sair captando a atenção de Saludja, olhou para o moreno disposto a arrancar respostas para as suas dúvidas. – Khan o que vai acontecer com o Ahmar? Nestes tempos conturbados não é bom ter mais uma responsabilidade nos ombros. – Inquiriu o druida, levantou-se e colocou-se na frente do moreno, Saludja era tão alto quanto Khan tinham a mesma idade, sendo o homem dos cabelos castanhos-alaranjados mais sensato, penetrou o olhar no seu rosto numa tentativa de repreender o rei egocêntrico. Khan sorriu e no tom de rei prepotente respondeu. – É apenas mais um capricho meu. – Saludja revirou os olhos.

Saludja era o braço direito do rei, do país e do povo, Khan observou o amigo, o seu rosto exibia uma testa franzida de descontentamento que sempre fazia quando as respostas não lhe agradavam. E deitado na borda da fonte ao lado deles estava Arkon parecia alheio ao mundo em seu redor, de olhos fechados, seis anos mais novo, se Saludja era o braço direito Arkon era o esquerdo, o seu rosto era desenhado com feições suaves, era o contrário do que se esperava dos mais ferozes guerreiros de dois metros, caras assustadoras e cheias de cicatrizes, era um pouco mais baixo que Khan e Saludja, corpo musculado e esculpido pelos treinos e lutas, pele clara e fora do padrão dos filhos do deserto, comandante da sua Guarda Real a principio as tropas desconfiaram de um comandante tão novo fosse capaz, alguns diziam que era pela relação com o rei que tinha subido de escalão, até certo dia tiveram que defender a fronteira ameaçada pelos povos bárbaros, manejando uma espada de lâmina preta e vermelha quase do tamanho de um homem, a parte vermelha da espada fervilhava na hora de cortar carne, acreditava-se que era a espada do demônio.

Arkon e Saludja eram mestiços de terras longínquas seus pais haviam abandonado os seus países-berço e sedeado em Tebas, ouvindo sobre a prosperidade de uma cidade banhada por um rio que nunca secava ou tinha fim à vista. Cada um casou com uma nativa e eles nasceram, permanecendo com as fortes características estrangeiras paternas.

Khan viu um reflexo pelo canto do olho de cabelos vermelhos esvoaçantes.

Rouge era escoltado pela jovem escrava até ao rei, segundo ela era uma ordem, andou pelas grandes galerias dos corredores tanto as paredes, teto, e chão eram de mármore branco, com rodapés talhado em dourado, tudo ricamente decorado com móveis, jarrões coloridos, flores, quadros qualquer coisa que mostrasse a riqueza encontrava-se ali, o ruivo admirava tudo atónito virava a sua cabeça em 360º graus fascinado por ver um palácio egípcio no auge do seu esplendor e glória, algumas portas mantinham dois soldados ladeando-a, homens altos, musculados bem bronzeados, cabelo e olhos negros, usavam calasires de algodão branco chegavam um pouco a meio das coxas grossas, por baixo os chantis, braceletes de ouro adornavam os pulsos e braços dos soldados, estavam descalços, sapatos era sinal de riqueza naquele tempo, só dado aos nobres e reis. Vários criados circulavam pelos corredores lançavam olhares curiosos tudo de forma discreta para o ruivo, cada vez mais Rouge sentiu-se como um bicho raro num circo, e estava adorando ter o privilégio de poder ver tudo aquilo na primeira pessoa, esqueceu-se um pouco da maneira irrisória que fora lá parar.

O sol e calor estavam-no a incomodar e custava-lhe um pouco a respirar um ar tão quente, ali era deserto puro sem eletricidade ou modernidade, no século XXI não era muito difícil refrescar-se com ar condicionado ou ventiladores existentes nos edifícios, ali a única fonte de refresco consistia nas paredes de mármore que por natureza era uma pedra fria e brancas que era a cor que repelia o aquecimento, banhos frios também ajudavam.

Sahib dobrou uma esquina passando por uns pilares formando um arco, o caminho formando por mosaicos serpenteava separando uma grama verde-esmeralda e brilhante, vários arbustos de flores de tamanhos médios e pequenos dispersavam naquele jardim mais parecia um pequeno bosque, palmeiras altas e baixas, árvores com e sem frutos davam sombra para um cochilo, podia-se ouvir o som de água caindo, uma fonte redonda branca e azul, a fonte possuía três níveis redondos escorria água desde do topo até a baixo.

Rouge teve a impressão que tinha andado na maratona, andado porque se tivesse corrido naquele momento estaria assado, naquela altura o ruivo já se encontrava de mau humor, Sahib tinha parado, olhou para ele sorriu-lhe e indicou-lhe a presença do rei, dirigiu o olhar para onde a mulher apontava e viu três homens, piscou várias vezes achando que a beleza dos homens com aquele jardim lindo como pano de fundo parecia algum jardim grego da perdição, avaliou-os enquanto caminhava lentamente até ao sítio. ''Ah claro agora para quê eu acelerar o passo… se nem sei o que fazer na frente do _Faraó, que merda._''

Um estava de pé, tinha cabelos castanhos-alaranjados preso no rabo-de-cavalo de lado, alto costas mais ou menos largas, estava virado de costas, usava um saiote de linho com uma faixa na cintura que se alongava na frente caindo formando um cinto tonalidade azul-escura com fios de prata, vários colares de contas coloridas decoravam o pescoço e peito, não usava blusa, sandálias de estuque adornadas com folhas de prata e brincos de prata e penas numa orelha completavam o visual.

Desviou os olhos para o outro, era branco de mais para ser egípcio, cabelo cor de chocolate caindo desfiado até ao pescoço, olhos chocolate, rosto de modelo, corpo musculado uma tatuagem preta com um símbolo que o ruivo não soube identificar, vestia umas calças brancas, com um saiote mais comprido um tecido vermelho caia na frente preso por um cinto um casaco aberto a cobrir a parte de cima. Rouge tinha uma vaga ideia de quem poderiam ser aqueles dois, se o rei era Khan el Kalili eles só podiam ser os famosos Saludja e Arkon.

A cada passo mais próximo conseguia ver a figura imponente sentado na fonte de maneira despojada de pernas abertas, deslizou o olhar azul-céu pelo rei começando pelo cabelo comprido, liso marrom luzido a dourado estava solto, rosto arrogante, o seu bronzeado parecia reluzir e nem estava suando para atingir tal feito, peito, tronco e braços musculados um pouco salientes, colares de ouro e de contas adornavam o pescoço masculino. Usava o típico saiote plissado de linho fino, branco e entrelaçado com fios de ouro e prata; na cintura um cinto largo de couro incrustado de pedras preciosas ou de tecido ricamente lavrado. Sobre a fivela figurava o nome real em signos de ouro. Um bracelete de ouro simples estava presente no pulso esquerdo e outra um pouco maior no braço com o desenho d'Olho de Hórus.

_''As pinturas egípcias não fazem nada justiça à beleza dele…''_ – Apanhado de surpresa por tal pensamento Rouge ficou levemente irritado, aquela pessoa metera-lhe na maior enrascada de todos os tempos, ia pedir satisfações e a resolução do problema, voltaria para o século XXI do mesmo jeito que foi para ali. Avançou decidido de rosto impenetrável. E teve a pior atitude que poderia ter na vida, aproximou-se de Khan meteu um pé no meio das pernas dele apoiado na borda da fonte, segurou nos colares com a mão fechada e olhou ameaçadoramente.

– Manda-me de volta para a minha Era, faz o ''abre-te sésamo'', abracadabra, abre o guarda-roupa de Nárnia, mas manda-me para o futuro, _son of a bitch_. – O próprio ruivo se surpreendeu com a tamanha ousadia, ele sempre fora recatado, nunca gritava ou ficava fora do controlo, algo no Faraó despertava-lhe a irritabilidade. Ah claro ele sendo inglês o seu sotaque acentuou-se mais deixando-lhe com uma prenuncia mais engraçada.

Os olhos de ouro perfuravam os seus, a explosão do ruivo apenas divertiu Khan, o mais velho abriu um sorriso digno de galã de cinema, tocar assim num rei era imperdoável e nunca jamais alguém lhe fez tal coisa, ele queria _voltar? ''Com o meu interesse cada vez mais desperto, não vai a lado nenhum.'' _– Cravou os seus olhos nos lábios avermelhados daquela tentação vermelha, Rouge sentia-se corando com a cobiça nos olhos dourados, mas agora era tarde de mais para voltar atrás, afinal ele era homem e tinha que levar tudo o que fazia até ao fim. Então o contato visual duraria até o primeiro a desistir.

– Voltar? Hm é impossível ninguém sabe como fazer isso. – Colocou a sua mão sobre a do ruivo, como era enorme cobriu facilmente a outra. Saludja não expressava nada exteriormente mas uma atitude daquelas era bem peculiar, demorando meio segundo para notar algo incomum quando o ruivo levantou a perna e meteu o pé na borda da fonte a bainha da sua calça recuou deixando à mostra um símbolo.

''Um símbolo não… nada menos senão o _Olho de Hórus_!'' – Aquela pessoa de outra dimensão tinha o grande símbolo no seu corpo, o druida começava a questionar-se da verdadeira importância da pessoa de cabelos de fogo, todas as suas questões precisariam de resposta urgente. Continuou a observar com a sua curiosidade aumentando. Arkon olhava espantado nunca havia visto alguém tocar no rei diretamente, sem ser ele, Saludja ou as suas amantes.

– Impossível?! I'll cut off your balls. – Rouge estava ficando mais irritado, todo o calor e sol era um catalisador para descarregar a frustração e mau humor no moreno, que encontrava-se com uma cara de quem achava que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira, ah e ele estava a perder contra quem cederia primeiro no contato visual, quanto mais olhava para o dourado dos olhos do rei mais ouro vivo lhe parecia, soltou a mão presa de baixo da mão de Khan retirou o pé do espaço entre as pernas grossas do mais velho, aquela posição a sua perna já formigava.

– _Balls_? O que isso significa? – Inquiriu Khan interessado por Ahmar estar falando em uma língua estranha, absorto em admirar cada gesto do ruivo, apertou um pouco mais o punho dele quando este tentou soltar a mão, ter aquela pessoa tão perto de sim assim era como admirar a própria beleza em carne e osso. O aroma que ele exalava atiçava as suas entranhas como fogo, cheirava a loção de Cravo do Deserto, uma flor de aparência grutesca cheias de espinhos, recheadas de pétalas vermelhas no interior, quando transformada em cosméticos o seu odor era o mais doce e erótico. Encaixava perfeitamente no ruivo, duro por fora e doce por dentro, Khan teve essa impressão e só o conhecia à vinte e quatro horas nem isso. Puxou um pouco pelo braço do mais novo fazendo-o ceder e aproximar mais os rostos, quanto mais próximo o rei do ruivo mais queria tocar, incomodado com a aproximação excessiva o ruivo abusou um pouco mais da sua ousadia e meteu a mão livre no rosto do rei e puxou a mão presa recuando um passo.

– Ah e vai ser esse o grande Faraó Khan el Kalili do Egito que governará por quase quarenta anos! Parece um ator de filmes pornográficos. – Desbocou tudo, percebendo do seu erro, tapou a boca com uma mão e arregalou os olhos, já tinha visto cenas como aquela em que alguém do futuro acaba por falar de mais e o passado altera-se prejudicando o futuro. Saludja arqueou uma sobrancelha, Arkon franziu o cenho, Khan encarou o ruivo meio sério sorrindo em seguida. – Bom saber que viverei por 60 anos. – O moreno levantou-se aproximou-se do ruivo tocou na sua cabeça deslizando pelos cabelos, sentindo na palma da sua mão o fervor do sol castigando a pele cândida, convidou-o para um chá de menta no interior fresco do palácio.

Rouge seguiu silenciosamente atrás de Khan agradecido por o ter tirado do sol abrasador do meio-dia, quando escutou um arfar animalesco bem atrás de si, virou-se dando de caras com um tigre de bengala, um **enorme** tigre de bengala, dirigindo uns olhos amarelos-demônio a ele vinha-se aproximando dele, assustado embateu contra as costas largas do rei, este virou-se e envolveu a cintura delgada do ruivo ficando com os corpos colados, Khan sussurrou no ouvido do ruivo.

– Nuri quer conhecer o teu cheiro. – O animal começou a inspirar o cheio de Rouge desde dos pés até cintura, o rapaz não estava nada confiante em ter um enorme tigre, o qual se o bicho se pusesse em pé seria do seu tamanho, cheirando-o na maior facilidade de quem acaricia um gato, Khan acariciou a cabeça do animal alisando o pelo, o tigre começou a ronronar de mandibulas abertas, revelando uns caninos quase do tamanha de um dedo humano, o ruivo estremeceu. – Porque tem um tigre onde existe tantas pessoas?!

– Nuri foi um presente de um imperador de um reino distante para o meu filho quando ele nasceu, cinco anos atrás. – E não era só o tigre que estava cheirando o ruivo, o aroma de óleos doces dos cabelos vermelhos impregnou-se no nariz de Khan, sem pensar Rouge deixou escapar mais uma vez o seu conhecimento.

– Kanope? Então Kanope já nasceu e Nadhirra tem dois anos agora não é? – Como historiador, a curiosidade e sede de saber foram mais rápidas do que a sensatez, estreitando os olhos o moreno gelou momentaneamente, ele e Saludja tinham muito que conversar e entender, Ahmar seria um profeta? – Sim, Nadhirra tem dois anos agora. – Depois de absorvido o cheiro do humano o tigre perdeu o interesse, virou-se e foi embora em busca de uma fonte para se enfiar e refrescar.

Khan soltou delicadamente Rouge, o interesse aumentando cada vez mais, prevendo que ele teria muito que conversar e saber o que o lindo rapaz tinha para dizer-lhe. Aquele rosto de expressão fria podia ficar em brasa e o rei pretendia saborear mais daquela ousadia.

Uns corredores atrás Saludja caminhava lado a lado de Arkon, o mais novo estava mais calado que o habitual, com um movimento rápido o druida prensou o moreno na parede fria, segurou o seu queixo suavemente e o fez encarar. – Meu amor está mais sisudo que o normal. – Selou levemente os lábios pequenos e Arkon corou, adorava como o temível comandante corava e correspondia aos seus sentimentos, embargado pelo olhar penetrante que o mais velho lhe dava resolveu desabafar o que lhe incomodava.

– Eu tenho um mau pressentimento, essa pessoa de outro tempo… não trará a desgraça a Khan e ao país? – Observou o rosto do outro, as marcas tribais abaixo dos olhos. – Vamos fazer para que isso não aconteça, é o nosso trabalho. – Firmou Saludja, beijou mais uma vez o moreno, beijo nada casto dessa vez. – Vemo-nos á noite. – Sussurrou no ouvido do amado, Arkon corou e separou-se do mais velho no momento em que ouviu vozes aproximando-se, cada um foi para o seu lado teriam um dia ocupado com várias tarefas.

O líquido quente descia pela garganta ressecada de Rouge, sentado numa grande almofada com franjas douradas verde-musgo bordada com fios de ouros desenhando palmeiras, entre Khan e Rouge havia uma mesa redonda e baixa com tampo de vidro, bebericou mais saboreado o gosto mentolado esfriar na sua boca, chá de menta quente desde antiguidade era utilizado para refrescar, estavam no pátio de uma varanda com vista para o mesmo jardim onde estiveram, pelo canto do olho conseguia ver que Khan olhava para ele por isso disfarçava olhando para o horizonte, ou então baixava os olhos vendo através do vidro e fixava nas pernas bronzeadas, coxas musculadas, subia o olhar para o seu colo lembrando-se que os egípcios não eram nada púdicos ou vergonhados com a sua intimidade, e roupas de baixo não passavam de pedaços de tecido. Quando sentiu o calorzinho súbito descendo pela barriga abaixo o ruivo bebeu mais da infusão de menta. O moreno sentiu os olhos azul-céu em si.

– Está gostando do que vê? – Instigou o ruivo. – Não, nada, não gosto de homens. – Rouge fechou a sua expressão com frieza. – E além disso o que é que me vai acontecer? – As suas mãos remexiam-se nervosas sobre a mesa, baixou. – Parece que sabe de coisas sobre mim que eu devia saber. – Cobriu as mãos nervosas com a sua confortando-o, levantou o rosto do mais novo ouro e céu encararam-se carregados de sensações, Khan inclinou-se alcançando os lábios rosa-vermelhados e cheios e prende-os entre os seus, os sentidos do ruivo eletrizaram-se e a sensação fria na boca do estomago de quando se falha um degrau fez-se presente. Os lábios só se tocaram por segundos, Rouge só transmitiu frieza, porém o seu interior estava em lava. – Não vou ser um brinquedinho de um faraó já morto milénios atrás.

– Brinquedinho? A joia da minha coroa talvez, e eu estou bem vivo te garanto. – Khan levantou-se e desculpou-se dizendo que tinha assuntos a tratar, se houvesse algum método que fizesse o ruivo voltar para o seu tempo ele faria tudo para impedir que isso acontecesse.

Rouge ficou sem reação o formigar nos seus lábios picava-lhe a mente, não se apercebeu da sombra que estava ao seu lado até Sahib falar para captar a atenção do ruivo, foi guiado pela mulher de volta ao quarto onde permaneceu o resto do dia, desfrutando das refeições luxuosas, apreciando a paisagem do nilo e areias no horizonte.

Khan procurou Saludja e aconselhar-se pois os Deuses tinham baralhado o caminho do seu destino mais uma vez.


End file.
